The present invention relates to a device as defined in the pre-characterizing clause of claim 1.
Following a trend, cold and warm milk drinks processed with flavoring agents and coffee-flavored milk drinks are being offered in the food and beverage industry in addition to the known pure coffee drinks and coffee milkshakes. As a result of the addition of flavoring agents, an entirely individual taste sensation is enabled by the milkshakes. For producing these mixed drinks, a coffee milkshake is conventionally prepared at first and a flavoring agent in the form of a syrup is then admixed to the drink. The flavoring agent is manually pumped out of a syrup container by means of a pump mounted on the container and admixed to the drink. This process is time-consuming for the operating personnel and not feasible in self-service restaurants. Furthermore, the flavoring-agent syrup is not always metered in equal portions when added manually and is not optimally intermixed with the milk or the coffee-flavored milk drinks.